zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombiepedia:Sandbox 4
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Alternate Sandboxes *Sandbox 2 *Sandbox 3 *Sandbox 4 *Sandbox 5 *Sandbox 6 *Sandbox 7 Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. WICKY WOO! You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. Baiting is the practice of drawing in zombies into a particular area. Common reasons for attempting to bait zombies are to eliminate all zombies in a given area, making that area safe, or to clear a route for escape. Wine Bottle Bait Probably the cheapest bait possible, all you need is a half a empty dozen wine bottles and a good hiding location. To do this, get to a safe hiding spot, where a zombie cannot see, smell, or hear you. Then, get someone to throw the bottles as far as he or she can. If it works as planned, the nearby zombies will flood toward the impact spot of the bottle. You can throw more bottles to ensure that all the nearby zombies are at the location, but one is usually good enough. If you want, you can use molotov cocktails, but the fire can be a hazard, so it is unadvised. Then, you can open fire at them by at the spot, or you can make a run for it, depending on what your purpose is. Animal Bait The animal bait is probably more costly, more dangerous, and less humane than the wine bottle bait, but it buys more time. To do this, get a rather loud animal (ex. dog) and put it in a cage or any object that it cannot escape. Then, place the cage in the designated location and then fire a couple rounds. Make sure that there are no zombies in the nearby area, or the zombies will attack you, not the animal. After the animal is at place, fire a couple rounds and run towards a safe location. The zombies will attack the animal if your group is well hidden, and then you can sneak off or snipe them from there. Luckily, the cage will buy you quite some time, as the zombies will take some time to destroy it. The Human Bait This bait is similar to the animal bait, except it is much more costly and much less humane. If anyone in your group is feeling particularly brave, or if you have any prisoners from an enemy group, then the human bait will work for you. Get that person to stand in the designated location, and then give him a airsoft gun '''or any item that makes noise but is harmless. '''If the bait is a prisoner, giving him or her a real weapon will allow him or her to escape, so you should give the bait a weapon that is relatively harmless. Then, get to a secure sniping location. After your group is on a secure sniping location, force the bait to fire a dozen shots, and the local zombies will flood at him. Use this oppurtunity to run or snipe as many zombies as possible, and if possible, try to save the bait. If you want to make the bait's sacrifice more meaningful, give the bait an armored car or a bus to hide in, but make sure it has no gas in it, or the bait may escape. If the bait is not a prisoner, then you will definitely want him or her to have a real firearm. If there are no volunteers or prisoners, don't try to force any members of your group to be the bait, as it will lower morale and it will definitely screw up relationships in the group. If the majority of the eople agree that you are too cruel, you may even be forced as the bait. Firearm Bait This type of bait is different from the baits listed above, as everyone in the group is the bait. However, it is more costly as it requires a firearm (preferably an automatic one), a ton of ammo. To do this, simply fire a burst of rounds (automatics make more noise), and then the zombies will swarm towards a location. If you and your group are fast on your feet, you can escape the location before the zombies come to the location. If you and your group are powerful enough, you can fight the zombies from there. RPG bait If you somehow acquire a RPG, you can use it to your advantage. However, this bait is very costly, and it requires you to be extra careful. To do this, simply get to a roof of a building, and fire a RPG (preferably with a silencer). Your initial shot will make some noise, but the explosion on impact will create a lot more noise, and the majority of the zombies will go to the explosion. From there, you can run or take the zombies out. RC car/helicopter bait It's very simple but very costly and somewhat risky. To do this, fly a RC helicopter or a car, preferably with an attached camera. Make sure you have plenty of batteries when doing this, for the camera, the car, and for the remote control. Drive the car/helicopter around the undead, and it will create a moderate amount of noise. The undead will be attracted to the noise, but will do little more than step on your car, if you even use a car. Because it is remote controlled, the range for this trap is fairly small, so it will usually require more than one trial to deal with the undead in your local area. Make sure that you do NOT drive the car back to your sniping location until you dealt with the undead, or you will find a horde of undead following your car.